


Dawn

by NariKarma26



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariKarma26/pseuds/NariKarma26
Summary: It's Clary's 17th birthday, everyone's gathered around her singing happy birthday. Jace isn't here though, so Clary goes looking for him only to find him in the greenhouse next to the unopened midnight flower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Mortal Instruments characters
> 
> All characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare
> 
> I'm just here to give people a new perspective on her characters
> 
> THIS IS PART 1 OF 3---PART 2 WILL BE PUBLISHED BY CHRISTMAS(DECEMBER 25TH 2016)

Clary walks up the Institute steps, stele in hand. She had been doodling on herself the entire way over here, and had created only one new rune: the ability to become invisible to not only mundanes, but shadow hunters as well. "I hope this works..." She says quietly as she draws the new rune on her inner arm. After she's done, Clary puts the stele into her bag and carefully opens the gigantic Institute doors. Once inside, she tip-toes down the entry hall and into the living area. Seated on the couch is Simon, trying to untangle some decorative confetti string. As Simon tries his hardest to do that, Izzy's using a sure-footed rune to hang up some banners on the most unstable ledge. The banner reads: "happy birthday Clary!". Clary giggles at the sight of sloppy handwriting, probably Simon's, and then sneaks out of the room. Carefully she creeps towards the elevator, she presses the button for floor 2 and watches the doors close. She's lifted up and can hear the creaks of the old elevator against the rusted metal. 'I hope this doesn't give me away...' She thinks as she puts a silence rune on the elevator wall, silencing the dreaded creaking. Clary reaches the 2nd floor in a little less than 5minutes, the elevator being so old, takes a little while to get from place to place safely. When Clary gets to the 2nd floor, the silencing rune wears off, and the doors open with a loud creak and then a thump. Clary flinches, hearing the horrid sound sends a chill down her spine. She decides that at least someone knows she's here now, so she she shortens the invisibility rune and has it wear off right away. The rune wears off as Clary casually walks down the hall, she's still being sneaky, but not nearly as much as before. It takes her about 30 seconds to make it from the elevator door to Jace's bedroom. Clary stops in front of it, hand raised, ready to knock. She's smiling; just as she goes to knock, Jace's door swings open. Clary's too surprised and doesn't stop, her little fist lightly hits a box Jace is carrying and makes a hollow thump. Quickly she withdraws her hand and holds it against her chest. "S-sorry" Clary says with a stutter and a little grin. This particular grin can only be brought on by the sight of Jace, though. Jace lowers the box as he says, "No worries, birthday girl. I just don't want you to break your present". Clary becomes amused as she looks at the box more and sees the lovely green wrapping paper and a cute purple bow. "What did ya get me?" She asks playfully, knowing she won't get an answer. "I guess you'll just have to find out." He says calmly with a smirk on his beautiful face. After a playful argument about Jace telling Clary what he got her, they head towards the elevator to help put up the decorations. "You might as well help," Jace says as they make their way towards the elevator. "I mean, you did already see them putting it up...". " True, I guess it would get done faster that way" Clary responds as they enter the elevator. Silently, Jace presses the button for the first floor and the creaking of the elevator starts up again. "I didn't see you come in," Jace says out of the blue. "How'd ya do it?" This time Jace is extremely curious about the answer. "A new rune came to me today, actually, it came to me on the walk over here." Clary responds happily, she's always happy when she creates new runes. "On the walk over to my room?" Jace asks with sarcasm. At that, Clary punches him in the shoulder. She's not very strong, but he reaches up afterwards to rub it anyway. "What was that for?" He asks. "For being a smartass on my birthday" Clary says with a slight smirk, she's almost never able to catch him off guard. "Fine," Jace says with a huff. "I won't be a smartass for the rest of the day." He says. "Good, that's how it should b-" Clary begins but it cut off by Jace. "Instead I'll just be a fabulous-ass". "That's not a thing..." Clary says with a snort of laughter. "Well it is now," Jace says as he leans down and kisses her on the forehead. Clary squirms under his kiss, unable to hold in all of her joy. The elevator opens to the 1st floor and Clary takes Jace's free hand, the other one holding her present. Clary leads him to the living area and gasps. There's 5 banners all around the room, silly string everywhere(looks like Simon and Izzy had a fight with it), and sparkles. Thousands of sparkles. "Hello!" Magnus says as he carries in a bowl full of chips from the kitchen. "Is Izzy not cooking tonight," Jace asks sarcastically. "What a shame...". "I heard that!" Izzy screams at him from the kitchen as her and Simon bring the table in from the dining room, her at one end, Simon at the other. When the table's put down, Izzy runs over to Clary and puts her arms around her in an embracing hug. "Happy birthday!" She says happily. "Thanks" Clary says with a smile. Izzy's not exactly a touchy person, so it's nice to get a hug from her. After about a solid minute, Izzy finally let's Clary go and Simon walks over. Before he's able to hug her, Clary stops him. "Hold it there," she says, almost like a cop. "Did you do anything sci-fi like?" She says. Looking hurt he answers, "Now why would I do that?" He asks with a smile, his hurt feelings fleeing rapidly. Pleased, Clary goes up to him and somewhat jumps up to hug him. Clary's kind of gotten used to being around tall people, and has adjusted to doing things at her height. "Thanks for coming." She whispers in his ear. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" he whispers back. After the embrace, Clary let's go and turns to Magnus. "Looks like you didn't need me to erase your memory this year," he says sarcastically. "I wasn't exactly sure what to get you for a gift.." Hr smiles at that last part. Clary ignores this and hugs him too, rubbing the sparkles off herself afterwards. "Where's Alec?" Clary asks curiously. "Who me?" Alec asks as he brings in 7boxes if pizza. "I'm right here". Jace puts his present down on the table then goes over to Alec and takes the top 3 off. "I didn't need your help.." Alec says slightly annoyed. "I know, but I wanted first pick of pizza" Jace says with his signature self loathing smirk. "You sly little bastard." Alec says back. They both drop the pizza boxes on the table Izzy and Simon had brought in. Then Jace goes over to the couch, picks his present up, and puts it on the table as well. "Am I the only one who got the red head a present?" Jace says, looking at the almost empty present table. "I almost forgot," Magnus says with a load if joy in his voice. Everyone watches in amazement, as Magnus produces blue lightning from his fingertips. "Clary my dear, cone here". Delighted, Clary quickly joins Magnus's side. "This might hurt a little my dear" he says cautiously. Carefully, he places his hand(the one without the lightning) on the side of Clary's head and holds it completely still. Suddenly electricity is running through Clary's mind, it seems to take a thousand years, and then it's over. Clary stumbles and falls away from Magnus, but Jace is right the to catch her. "You all right?" Jace asks with concern in his voice. "W-wonderful!" Clary answers cheerfully. "Oh, thank you Magnus, thank you!" Clary screams with delight as she hops out of Jace's arms and hugs Magnus again. "Wh-what is it?" Simon asks. "It's my present," Clary says, gleaming with joy. "Well I know it's your present," Simon says with a huff of frustration. "But what IS your present?" He asks in a clamer manner. "Alec had the idea" Magnus says smoothly. "All he needed was my magic, so instead of two presents, it's from both of us." Magnus says as he glances at his loving boyfriend Alec. "I didn't really know what you liked so I though this would be a nice gif-" Alec begins, but isn't able to finish because Clary jumps on him knocking him down. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Clary screams with delight. "Well what the hell is it?!" Jace and Izzy say with extreme curiosity. "My memories." Clary says as she helps Alec to his feet and hugs him once more. "Your what?" Jace asks. "My memories." Clary says as she pulls away from Alec. "All of my favorite times and places...crystal clear in my mind...forever" Clary says slowly as she bounces with joy. "Yah, yah..that's great..." Izzy says hurriedly. "What's the matter?" Magnus asks Izzy. "Oh nothing..." Izzy begins. "Then what's the rus-" Magnus starts. "...Except that Clary's party is supposed to start at 7 o'clock, and it's already 6:30!" Izzy screams at him. Suddenly, Izzy's across the room, dragging Clary by the arm up the stairs. "W-what are you doing?" Jace protests, trying to get Clary to stay in the living area. But it's already too late, Clary's already inside the elevator and moving upward. It again, takes about 5minutes to reach the 2nd floor, and then another 3minutes to get to Izzy's room. Before she knows it, Clary's sitting in Izzy's makeup chair, and Izzy's painting her like a clown. "What're you doin-" "Shhh.. " Izzy says putting a finger over Clary's mouth. "Don't move...almost...done..." Izzy mutters under her breath. "Done!" Izzy squeals with delight as she steps back to look at her work. "Well, don't just gawk at me, look at yourself!" Izzy says excitedly. Clary slowly turns toward the mirror, dreading what she might see. When the mirror reveals Izzy's work, Clary gasps happily. Baby blue eye shadow, and dark red lipstick. "I didn't want to go overboard..." Izzy says from the corner of the room. "I love it!" Clary says as she turns toward Izzy. "Thank you" Clary mutters sweetly. "No problem, I love doing makeup...so it was kind of like a present for me too..." Izzy says with a smile and a wink. "Oh! I almost forgot. You can't go to your 17th birthday party in jeans and a T-shirt!" Izzy says as she goes to her closet and pulls out a box. Clary looks at her curiously as Izzy opens the box and pulls out a beautiful dress; black stretchy material on top as the corset and blue, grey, white plaid material as the skirt that goes down to her knees. "Oh Izzy..." Clary begins but can't get the remaining words out. "Well...try it on!" Izzy encourages, handing the dress over to Clary. Quickly, Clary runs into Izzy's bathroom and closes the door behind her. In less than a minute, Clary's stripped down to her bra and underwear and begins pulling on the dress. She pulls it on and puts the straps over her shoulders, so glances into the mirror with awe as she sees the dress fits her perfectly. Clary gathers her clothes and trots out of the bathroom to find Izzy wearing one of her white dresses, the same one she was wearing when Clary first saw her in the Pandemonium club. "You look great!" They both say to eachother at the same time. "Well," Izzy says. "We better get down to your party" she says with another smile. With that, Izzy and Clary walk out of the room and towards the old elevator. Once inside, Izzy presses the button for the 1st floor and the screeching of the old elevator on rusted metal begins. The descent to the 1st floor goes by very quickly, and as soon as they reach the 1st floor, Izzy and Clary bolt out of the doors and into the living area, only to find avroom full of vampires, werewolves, and other shadow hunters. Some of those shadowhubters just happen to be: Jem and Emma Carstairs, and the Blackthorn's. Emma sees Clary right away, and hurriedly breaks off from the conversation between her and Jem tovrush towards Clary. She crashes into Clary's embracing arms as Emma whispers"Happy birthday..!" In Clary's ear.


End file.
